Ando
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Lambda Sector | stelsel = Ando System | zonnen = Ando | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 342 dagen | rotatietijd = 26 uren | klasse = | diameter = 14,885 km | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd Vochtig | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Zoutwater oceanen Moerassen Rotseilanden | water = | bezienswaardig = Island Castle | inheemse = Aqualish 97% | gemigreerde = Mensen 2% Anderen 1% | taal = Aqualish Basic | inwoners = 850.000 | hoofdstad = Quantill City | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic CIS Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Ando in oproer net voor de Clone Wars Ando was een oceaanplaneet gelegen in de Mid Rim en het was de thuisplaneet van de Aqualish. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Ando lag in het zuidoosten van de Mid Rim als 2de planeet in het Ando System. De planeet niet zo ver van de Corellian Run en het kruispunt Mon Gazza. Ando was bijna volledig bedekt met oceanen. Rotsachtige eilanden en moerassen waren de enige gebieden op Ando die geen oceanen waren. Ando was rijk aan levensvormen en de voornaamste levensvorm waren de drie Aqualish rassen. De Aquala verbleven meestal in het water terwijl de Quara en de Ualaq liever op het schaarse land verblijven. De Andoan Mineral-Fish was één van de talloze diersoorten die in de oceanen van Ando leefde. Leven De belangrijkste exportproducten van Ando waren metaalsoorten, voedsel uit de oceanen en zout. De belangrijkste importproducten waren hout en technologie. Omwille van hun staalhard pantser waren de Mineral-Fish erg belangrijk voor de Aqualish. De industrie van Mineral-Fish draaide zeer goed en was een cruciale peiler in de economie van Ando. Een exemplaar van een meter lang kon wel 10.000 Credits waard zijn. De talloze vissers op Ando werden regelmatig geplaagd door piraten die uiteraard hun buit wilden roven. De hoofdstad Quantill City was gevestigd op een rotseiland. Geschiedenis Vooraleer Ando werd ontdekt door de Galactic Republic was er een tekort aan voedsel bij de Aquala als gevolg van overmatig vissen. Dit gebeurde rond 15.000 BBY. Sinds die tijd waren de Aquala onredelijk en verweten de Quara en Ualaq dat zij geen verstand hadden van de oceaan en het leven daarin. Deze woordenwisseling leidde uiteindelijk tot een grote oorlog, waarbij alle Aqualish het leven hadden kunnen verliezen als er geen buitenstaanders waren gekomen. Deze buitenstaanders waren ruimtevaarders die een bezoek brachten aan Ando, waarschijnlijk afkomstig van Corellia of Duro. De Aqualish hadden geen ruimtevaart ontwikkeld en reageerden met angst en woede op de vreemdelingen. Zij zagen de reizigers als een invasiemacht en bundelde hun krachten om hen te verslaan. De Aqualish sloten vrede en er werd een verbond gevormd om het schip te bestuderen en na te maken. Niet lang daarna maakten de Aqualish de ruimte onveilig. De eerste stop was een buurplaneet, die zij vernietigden. Het vermogen om andere werelden echt te veroveren was er niet, gezien de Aqualish niet in staat waren om andere technologieën efficiënt over te nemen. De Galactic Republic stuurde afgevaardigden naar de werelden van de Aqualish om hen uit te nodigen om tot de nieuwe regering toe te treden. De Aqualish openden echter het vuur op het eerste schip wat in de buurt kwam. De Republic sloeg terug met haar superieure technologie en dwong de Aqualish tot overgave. De Aqualish moesten al hun wapens ontmantelen en kwamen onder toezicht te staan van de Republic totdat zij volwaardig lid werden. Hoewel de overeenkomst niet echt gewaardeerd werd in het begin, begon de cultuur en regering op Ando zich snel te ontwikkelen. Met hulp van wetenschappers van de Republic konden de Aqualish het probleem vinden achter het voedseltekort en het ecosysteem herstellen. De visvangst werd een exportproduct en werd gezien als een van de beste in de Galactic Core. 250px|left|thumb|Ualaq Aqualish Tijdens de Great Sith War vond er op Ando een gevecht plaats dat werd gewonnen door de Sith en de Mandalorians. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War trok een campagne van de Republic langs Ando. Rond 1.000 BBY gebeurde er opnieuw een veldslag op Ando en opnieuw waren de Sith de overwinnaars. Rond 102 BBY koloniseerden de Aqualish Andosha II. De Republic moest Ando meerdere malen ontwapenen. Een gevolg van zo'n ontwapening was een conflict tussen Ando en de Andoan Free Colonies, welke leidde tot de Battle of Raquish. Tijdens de oorlog verloren duizenden Aqualish het leven en de beide kanten kwamen uiteindelijk tot een overeenkomst in het Treaty of Raquish, waarbij het verboden werd om burgerdoelen aan te vallen. Ando kreeg uiteindelijk toch eigen vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate, en later kwam daar ook een eigen Senator voor Andosha II en de Andoan Free Colonies bij. Tijdens de Clone Wars trad de factie van Ando onder leiding van Po Nudo zich echter terug uit de Republic en ging bij de Confederacy of Independent Systems. De factie van Andosha II en de Colonies onder leiding van Gorothin Vagger bleef trouw aan de Republic en behoorde zelfs tot de Loyalist Committee. Later claimden de Separatists dat de Republic via een groep loyalisten van Ando een bende huurlingen had ingehuurd, de Ualaq Pride. Deze zouden, tegen het Treaty of Raquish in, burgerdoelen bombarderen om Ando te dwingen terug te keren tot de Republic. Onder het Galactic Empire was het leven nog minder goed voor de Aqualish. Constante opstanden leidden ertoe dat het Empire een staat van beleg oplegde en Ando werd een politiestaat. Als gevolg hadden de Aqualish een diepgewortelde haat voor het Empire, maar in plaats van een lidmaatschap bij de Rebel Alliance aan te vragen, besloten ze zelf te vechten tegen de onderdrukkers. Bron *Ando op Wizards webarchief *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *The Essential Atlas – Grid: Q-15 + Online Index *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *Ando & Sy Myrth secede op HoloNet News *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Mid Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire